


The Ride

by the_purity_pen



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña & You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 3





	The Ride

It was no secret that Javier Peña was not happy with his re-assignment. He made sure that it was no secret by huffing and gruffing and stomping around the shared office space where desks were pushed up against each other trying to make enough room for walking.

While everyone else in the office stayed wary of the new DEA agent, you were much less enthused about his attitude. You had noticed him and he had made sure of it but you were more than annoyed that he was acting like a straight-up child.

The mutual annoyance at each other came from a history of Javier being the one in charge of you, always the supervising DEA agent while you worked for the Colombian side and worked under him. But the years had changed you both and you had worked just as hard as him to work up the ranks.

Now the assignment was for him to take orders from you. Your department was running the lead on trying to follow the trail of Los Rastrojos and the DEA had been called in as an effort to continue the working relationship between the US and Colombia.

Javier was less than pleased. His partner, Steve, was already making the rounds to make friends with everyone in your department and you found it amusing the way Steve would chat you up and be so outwardly a people person. While Javier other there would be sulking in the corner.

It hadn’t been lost on you the way the two men would watch you as you paced in your office during briefings. What you didn’t know about were the conversations afterward as the men would walk down the hall. Steve would be commenting your legs in that pencil skirt and chiding Javier while elbowing him in the side. All the while, Javier would be rolling his eyes and scoffing, pretending he wasn’t also checking you out.

It took weeks for you to finally break Javier’s wall, just a little. It took a bar night out with the entire department and the DEA agents for it to happen. That crack of a small grin as Steve once again laid into Javier about something ridiculous. You couldn’t quite hear the conversation over the dull roar of the crowd of people but you certainly noticed that grin.

The moment you had walked over to join them, Javier’s face changed. One brow cocked in your direction as he sipped at his whiskey. You looked him in a deadpan for a moment before moving closer to him so he could hear you speak.

“What’s your problem Peña?” you mused loud enough for him to hear as your gaze bore into his.

His head shook slowly when he just guffawed as a response. Your brows knit together. “Seriously, what the fuck is your problem with me, huh?” you snapped at him, trying not to let the way his lips pursed together bother you.

“You really wanna know, huh?” he answered coolly. “You’re stuck up. You prance around in pencil skirts acting like it’s disgusting if anyone notices and you-”

You cut him off. “What are you talking about?! I don’t do that!” Your face held the confusion and utter offense at his words. Your hand had even gestured outward, almost as if you were going to shove him.

He repeated his reaction and decided to take a long sip of his whiskey, draining it dry before placing the glass on the small half-wall next to him.

“Yep. You do.” His tone infuriated you and you could feel your cheeks getting warm and your nose flaring with each breath. He apparently took notice as well because his eyes were back on your face and he was smirking. Smirking. The arrogant bastard.

“You’re gonna stand there and insult your commanding officer like it’s-”

It was his turn to cut you off. His hand snapped up to hold up in front of you. His head dropped for a second in what seemed like exhaustion of trying to explain himself.

“Stop right there. You do not command me for anything. We receive our orders and I do my job. You’re just there.”

That was it. You’d heard enough. The arrogant, grumpy, no-good…

Your hand came to his face faster than you had even planned. The sound reverberated against the walls in the little corner you had been standing in.

His lips snarled when his head snapped back to you. A fleeting moment of fear flashed in your eyes when he took a sharp step forward. His hand came to your hip, his eyes searing into your soul. His hand squeezed tighter as he spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
“Do that again,” he growled and you could have sworn your knees buckled.

“What?” Your eyes widened, thinking he was going to hurt you. He wouldn’t dare. He was grumpy and a great resource for taking down bad guys but he would never lay a hand on a woman. Would he?  
  
He leaned closer, his nose barely brushing yours which caused your breath to hitch.  
  
His mouth snarled so he could feel his mustache brush against your upper lip. “Do that again…” he paused to let the hand on your hip dig into the soft flesh beneath your deep colored leggings.

“Javier.” Your voice was breathlessly and shaky but before you could open your mouth to say more, he was pushing you against the wall and walking by you without even so much as a second glance in your direction.

Your hand came to your chest and you held it, putting pressure and trying to relieve the pounding of your heart from whatever that encounter was. Your breathing was rapid in time with your heart beating in your chest which made your eyes dart around to see if anyone had caught wind of the way the DEA agent had practically melted his superior with three words and a touch.

An hour later you found yourself outside trying to get a breath of air. The waft of cigarette smoke hit your nostrils and caused your nose to crinkle. You had given up the habit years ago but with the stress you had been under and your encounter with Javier, you were craving again.  
  
You shrugged and moved towards the back corner of the building to find none other than an Agent Peña pulling the cigarette to his lips with his thumb and forefinger. You watched for a split second as he took the drag before his eyes caught your form.

“Got another?” you asked, trying to sound cool as you shoved a hand into your jean jacket’s pocket with a shrug of that shoulder.

“All out,” his voice replied gravelly as he took a long drag of the cigarette, his eyes never leaving yours.

In the dim light of the outdoor lamp, you could see the way his chest was pulled outward with his long inhale and the way his lips parted to release the smoke in a thin trail.

Your name came off his lips then and you startled yourself to focus back on his face. “What do you want?” he asked before you cleared your throat in preparation of an answer.

You closed the space between you so that you were standing squarely chest to chest. “What was that in there?”

“What was what?”

“After I slapped you.”

Javier let out a huff, a small smirk growing on his lip. He rolled his eyes, his gaze leaving yours for a moment while he took a last long drag of the cigarette before flicking it to the pavement and using the toe of his shoe to smother it.

“Well?” you asked impatiently, your hand threatening to come up to prod him in the chest but he caught your wrist in his hand, his gaze dancing around your face.

“Wha-” your eyes jumped to your touched hand and before you could finish another syllable, his lips were crashing against yours.

Your surprised yelp turned into a quiet moan, all swallowed by Javi as he pressed his lips harder into yours, your mouth parting instinctively. His hands had found their place on your hips and were gripping the soft flesh firmly before sliding up to cup the sides of your face.

Your hands came up to quickly hold onto his wrists before sliding down his jacket covered arms to his shoulders where you gripped him. His tongue wrestled with yours and the tangy sharp flavor of his cigarette dancing along your tastebuds.

When he finally pulled back to look you in the eyes, you had lost your breath and were thankful for the moment of trying to catch it. No words were exchanged but you could feel a change in his attitude towards you.

And that’s how you ended up in his truck, shirt pulled up and tucked behind your head, breasts untucked from your bra and you grinding against Javi’s denim-clad thigh. Your panties and leggings were already soaked and you were sure the thing material of both would not hide the moisture from soaking his jeans.  
  
Your arms wrapped around his neck loosely and his hands were gripping your hips to help guide you as you rode the muscle. Your panting was heavy and steaming up the already warm cab of the truck. “Fuck cariña,” he moaned out once more. There had been a lot of moaning and lot of names thrown around as Javi helped you to your release.

“Cum on my thigh, hermosa,” he grumbled against your skin as his lips planted hot open-mouthed kisses atop the swell of your breast that was just so tantalizing in his face.

“God, Javi! Yes!” you cried out as he bit into the soft flesh, causing you to shudder. You were close. You never would have imagined that thigh riding would do you in but the control Javi had over your hips and how turned on he was by it was enough to send you over.

He groaned and you felt your entire lower half clench as your hips dragged against the sides of his leg. One of his hands slid up your back and came around to the back of your neck so he could pull your face closer to his. “I said cum” he demanded before swallowing your loud moan as you did just as he told you to.  
  
His kiss was hungry and he didn’t let up as you rode him faster through your high, your thighs squeezing around his. Your right knee could sense how hard he was in his jeans and you very much wanted to see just what he was packing. 

“Please… Javi…” Your hands clawed at his shoulders and back trying to hold onto him as your wave crashed over you. Once you started to slow the roll of your hips, Javi finally pulled away from your kiss.

“Please what” he asked and you furrowed your brows. You hadn’t even remembered what you had said in your blur of bliss. He chuckled realizing that you were still fuzzy and he leaned up to kiss your lips softly. “What do you want cariña?”

Your eyes looked at his as your hand leaned down and gently cupped his erection through the denim causing a hiss from him. “This,” you told him with a playful smirk on your lips.

He echoed the grin. “You’ll have to play nice then,” he grumbled before leaning up to claim your neck and you felt the pool of warmth grow once more.


End file.
